1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dishwashers. More particularly, though not exclusively, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing secondary filtering of wash water in a dishwasher.
2. Problems in the Art
Typical prior art dishwashers include a washing chamber having side walls, a top wall, a bottom wall, and a wash water circulation system mounted in the bottom wall of the washing chamber. The wash water circulation system pumps wash water upwardly through a lower rotating wash arm and downwardly through an upper rotating wash arm for spraying wash water onto the dishes and other articles to be cleaned within the washing chamber. The wash water sprayed from the wash arms typically collects in the bottom of the washing chamber and is strained to remove large food particles from the wash water. The strained wash water is then recirculated by the water circulation system for further spraying onto the dishes.
One problem with prior art wash water circulation systems in dishwashers is that small food particles may pass through the strainer and then through the wash water circulation system. The small food particles recirculate in the wash water circulation system and may become redeposited on the articles being washed.